the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Airport Disaster
On July 1, 2017, a Delta Pacific Airlines Boeing 747-400ER operating Delta Pacific Airlines flight 1075 collided with a Garuda Indonesia Boeing 747-400 operating Garuda Indonesia flight 4568 at Delta Int'l Airport. Both flights were trying to take off from the airport when the air traffic control misled the Garuda Indonesia flight onto taxiing on the runway, leading to the Delta Pacific flight smashing into it while taking off. This disaster was the second worst aviation disaster in history, after the Aleph Kadval Mid-Air Collision. The Aircraft Involved 'Delta Pacific Airlines flight 1075' Delta Pacific Airlines flight 1075 was departing Delta Int'l Airport bound for Taipei-Taoyuan Int'l Airport. The aircraft carried 318 passengers and 14 crew members on board. Of those people, 13 of the 14 crew members as well as 117 of the passengers were from the United States, the other crew member and 96 of the passengers were from Canada, 24 were from Australia, 21 were from New Zealand, 20 were from Taiwan, 18 were from Japan, 4 were from Brazil, 2 were from South Africa, and 2 were from South Korea. 'Garuda Indonesia flight 4568' Garuda Indonesia flight 4568 was departing Delta Int'l Airport bound for Jakarta. The aircraft carried 349 passengers and 11 crew members on board. Of those people, all 11 crew members and 275 of the passengers were from Indonesia, 43 of the passengers were from the United States, 10 of the passengers were from Canada, 5 were from India, 5 were from Australia, 5 were from New Zealand, and 5 were from South Africa. Rundown On July 1, 2017, at approximately 10:05 PM, Delta Pacific Airlines flight 1075 was expected to takeoff. However, due to an excessive amount of fog rolling in, the Delta Pacific flight had to takeoff quickly. Unfortunately, while ATC was directing the Delta Pacific flight to takeoff, they also made a Garuda Indonesia flight taxi to the parallel runway because they wanted all flights to leave the airport quickly so they could close it down due to the incoming fog. ATC cleared the Delta Pacific flight for takeoff quickly for the same reason. When the flight crew of the Delta Pacific flight saw Garuda Indonesia flight 4568, they tried to shut off all power to avoid a collision, but they were on V1, so they had to rotate. The pilots rotated the aircraft as high up of an angle as possible, leading to a tailstrike and some screeching by the tail. The Delta Pacific flight gained no altitude and slammed right into the Garuda Indonesia flight. When the explosion happened, the Delta Pacific flight flung outside of the airport and by a gas station, making the entire gas station explode, making the explosion so powerful that it actually damaged a good portion of the main terminal, filled with people trying to leave the airport after their flights were cancelled. At this point, not only was the airport closed for flights, but now it would be closed for physical visiting as well. 'Death Toll' Due to the Delta Pacific Airlines flight being involved in both explosions, all 318 passengers and crew were killed on board, as well as 28 people on the ground, including 4 airport workers and 24 people at the nearby gas station. The Garuda Indonesia flight, on the other hand, seemed like most of the people on board survived. Surprisingly, due to flames engulfing most of the aircraft, only 46 people made it out of the aircraft alive. Therefore, 303 of the 349 on board the flight were killed. 40 people inside the terminal were killed due to falling debris due to shattered glass and shaking from both explosions. The total death toll of this aviation disaster went all the way up to 689 people. At the time, this accident was considered the worst aviation accident ever. 'Aftermath' Toxic chemicals from the gas station and from nearby oil tankers that exploded damaged the airport and completely destroyed the main terminal. For 8 months, the entire area was deemed inhabitable by the UN Environment Programme and the airport's main terminal was eventually torn down as the result of this accident. The East Terminal suffered heavy damage from shattered glass and would not open until January 1, 2019, with Concourse A being completely shutoff and Concourses B and C only serving regional flights. The West Terminal was largely intact. Concourses F and G was open within 3 months of repairs and Concourses H and J remained open. Concourse K was built alongside Concourse J while the front of the main terminal was being repaired. Delta Airport Holdings sold all rights to the airport to Delta Pacific Airlines, but after ceasing operations, all rights of the airport were shifted to Westfield Airport Holdings, who also has the rights to various airports all over the world, particularly in the United States, Canada, and Australia. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities Category:Worst of the Year